


Different phases of night

by Marcymoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Junkenstein's Monster - Freeform, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Werewolf Lucio, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcymoo/pseuds/Marcymoo
Summary: Junkenstein gets to know more about his man best friend





	1. Old wounds

Lúcio don't know what he loves about the doctor though pheromones lead him to the man, but there's something else that he admired about him; his intelligence, his looks, and his desire to know him better. There are things that he hasn't told about himself after he met him. He already knows so much about Jamison and his revenge against the kingdom, but he doesn't know anything else about himself aside from being a werewolf.

Dusk came around the moon his in the cloudy atmosphere. Lúcio sat on the observation desk while the doctor took his notes while observing his current human form. He glanced at his notes from the corner of his eye seeing a doodle of his human and wolf structure with labels. The little doodles brought a smile to his face.

"So," The doctor began, snapping Lúcio out of his focus. "Do you determine your mate's based only on their pheromones or there’s something else?"

"Nothing else just the pheromones for werewolves, even though it’s rare to have a human for a mate." He replied then chuckled. “I guess that makes you the lucky one.”  
Junkenstein rose a brow. “What does my scent smell like to you?”

“Metallic and sweet.”

The doctor nodded slowly as he turned around to write more of his notes.  
"How were you turned into a werewolf? Bitten or scratched?"  
Lúcio shook his head. “No, I was born like this.”

"Then what happened to your arms?"

Lúcio furrowed his brows as he fixated on the bandages on his arms. The room started to spin as he recalled his past memories. He closed his eyes and sighed softly trying to empty his thoughts.

“You don’t want to talk about it?” 

Lúcio continued to stay silent as he tried to hide his pain with a grin.

The doctor shrugged as he returned his focus on his notes.

____

His heart trembled uncontrollably as his breathing became rapid. Flames spread everywhere all he could hear was the faint screams of people he knew, neighbors and friends are nowhere to be seen. A silhouette of a man in steel armor stood behind him before everything faded to black. Lúcio whimpered as he shifted on the mattress as the nightmare continued.

"Lúcio?!" A hoarse voice whispered.

The wolf continued to mewl while squirming about. The beast found it too painful to sleep sprinted out of the bed and deep into the forest. Rain sprinkled onto his fur while the bandages on his arm unravelled. He howled sadly into the night before passing out

The next morning, Lúcio founded himself outside lying on the damp ground. His head was pounding, he raised his arms to press it against his forehead only to notice his bandages is gone revealing the scars on his arms. Tears began to run down his face and he turned on his back staring into the cloudy sky. The dream felt like he is reliving his past again. He thought he’d forget, but it manages to haunt him. He got up and wandered around the forest trying to find his way back to the lab despite the fact he was deep in the area he forgot where the home was located.

"Lúcio!" a voice call out for him as a figure in the fog approached him.  
Lúcio recognize the voice of the figure. "Doctor?" he muttered.  
Junkenstein and his monster walked out of the cloud of fog. The doctor held his bandage wrapping that's now covered in mud and on the other hand his frag launcher. 

The doctor dropped his weapon and ran towards him, wrapping his arms around him. "I was worried, I thought they taken you!" He then glanced at his arms noticing aged pink scars and burned gashes on the other.  
"What happened to your arms?! "

Lúcio sighed. “My home was destroyed long ago to expand a kingdom near it .”

Junkenstein's brows furrowed. “Was it Adlersbrunn?!” he exclaimed. “ I knew they were no good.”

“No, it happened years ago and it was far from here.”

"What happened?!"

Lúcio wrapped both of his arms around his legs. "Men came to our village six years ago and demanded that we give up our land to them, but we stood up to them. Later that night-" He continued as his voice began to crack.  
"They came back.”  
\----

Everything was chaos. Lúcio helplessly watched as his village become engulfed in flames. His blood ran cold as screaming could be heard. His friends and people who he deems as family are either lying dead on the ground while others are nowhere to be seen. He was ambushed by a giant shadow figure from behind and tackled him to the ground.

The steel armour gleamed with a threatening intention as a sword pointed at his chest. Lúcio proceeded to roll away from the position only for the sword to strike him in the arm. He knelt holding his arms while blood dripped from his arm onto the dirt. 

Flaming debris fell between them as the crusader accidentally dropped his sword.  
The man grabbed a bundle of blazing straws and striked the wolfman's other arms repeatedly. He hissed as the sticks burned his skin. The man charged him ground pinning him down by his neck. The beast growled before he struck his claws at his face. The crusader got off the beast covering his face while he gave a blood curdling scream. The wolf got up and fled from his former home unable to turn back to witness what it has become.  
\---  
More tears rolled down Lúcio's face after he finished. "Then I became a wanderer for many years afterwards." He lifted his head facing Junkenstien with eyes full of tears. "Until I found you."

He felt the doctor's arms wrap around him. The monster joined in wrapping his arms around both men. Lúcio's eyes gently closed as he nuzzled up against both men feeling secure while the memories begin to diminish. 

They returned to the lab. Lúcio sat on the edge of the desk while Junkenstein took out a health kit containing a roll of fresh clean cloth. He wrapped up his forearms covering his scars. Lúcio glanced down curiously at the doctor’s prosthesis only for him to catch him staring.

“Anything wrong?”

Lúcio was hesitant at first knowing that the other man’s injuries is personal, but he did ask about his arms, so. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose your arm and leg?”

Junkenstein glanced down at his prosthetic arm. “I was building one of my inventions for the King of Aldersbrunn, but something went wrong.”

“The omnic suddenly malfunction and the wires heated up then it blew up before I could adjust anything.” He then curled his fingers, clutching his metallic arm from the memory.“I was unable to get up afterwards and-”  
He clutched his arms harder as he lost his ability to finish his sentence until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Jamison. I didn't mean to ask you something that personal.”

"It's fine." He said as he finished wrapping up his bandages. 

Lúcio wrapped his arms around the doctor. "Jamison, I still like you regardless if you have limbs or not."  
Jamison wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Thanks.” he whispered before he moved to his desk and continued to upgrade his zomnics. 

Lúcio observed his newly bandaged arm until he suddenly heard a hiss from the desk.  
He rushed behind him seeing a cut on the man's finger with blood dripping onto the desk.

Lúcio approached Junkenstein and brought his fingers to his face and began licking the blood from his cut.  
A red blush spread across Jamison’s face “Lúcio, what are y-?!”  
He pulled away licking his lips then tore off a piece of his cloth and wrapped it around his cut.  
His eyes met the doctors. “You better now?”


	2. Phases of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkenstein decides to have a bath at night

The moon’s light peeked through the window of Junkenstein’s bedroom. The moon was quartered tonight and Lúcio's form was different at this phase. He never knew werewolves have different forms in other phases besides the full moon. His wolf ears poked through his dreads, hands are wolf claws with fur poking through the wrapped cloth on his arms and his tail is still visible. 

Junkenstien slowly sat up from the mattress in his bedroom, examining the marks Lúcio left on him.The wolfman was rough, but thankfully more gentle than previous intercourses he had with him. 

He sat up at the edge of his bed stretching his arms as a yawn erupt from his throat. He glanced at the bathroom having the desire to take a bath. It has been a while since he’s been busy with his zomnics and strategies for his revenge. Usually he would take short baths where he hop in, wash, rinse, and dry then work.

Junkenstein stood and headed off to the bathroom. Candles were lit and water was heated in a cauldron over the fireplace before being poured into the cedar wood barrel while gust of steam emerged from the water. He shulked off his lab coat and unattached his prosthetic limbs before climbing into the tub. The doctor sighed in bliss when the hot steamy water made contact with his skin as his eyes gradually became heavy. He began to drift off until he heard rapid footsteps increase near the bathroom. 

One of his eyes peeked open at the door frame seeing Lúcio dashing across the halls. The doctor couldn’t tell what got him very excited until he lunged towards the barrel. He shielded himself as Lúcio landed into the tub causing water to shower. His hair is now damp and draped to the side of his face as water dripped from the ends.

"This isn't a pool!" Junkenstein snapped.

Lúcio grinned sheepishly."Sorry, I forgot this isn’t the pond I used to bathe in” He wagged his tail unintentionally flicking water from his fur.

"Alright!" He shielded his face from the droplets.

Lúcio leaned against the other side of the barrel. "The water feels great, it's better than the pond." He stretched his body as his spine popped. "Usually it was never this warm." he drawled before scooping up a handful of bubbles and blew them.

Junkenstein pictured the pond as an open space with a few Lilly pads here and there. The waterfall resembling a shower A minimal blush spread across his face when he imagined Lúcio in the scene. Droplets of water rest on his body while he showered under the cascade of water. His thoughts were cut short when he felt the wolfman's head rest against his chest.

“You alright, Jamison?”

“Just a little sore from earlier.” He murmured.

Lúcio moved behind the doctor and rested his hands on his shoulders and began to rub deeply into his aching area. “Was I too rough on you?” he asked with concern.

“Yeah, but not as before.” He replied. 

While he continues to rubs his areas as he hummed a relaxing melody. His humming brought comfort to him as it reminded him of the lullaby his mother used to hum to him during his childhood. Jamison gradually closed his eyes as he huffed through his nose. He leaned back against him becoming more enamoured by his warm tune and gentle touch while his muscles are being relaxed. Lúcio reached for the soap on the dish next to the tub and lathered his damp skin with it. 

“Can you hand me the soap?” He gestured him to sit in front of him.

Lúcio’s ears perked up before he moved. Junkenstein rubbed the soap between his hands and scrubbed between the other man’s locs. The wolfman panted as his ears swerved back in pleasure. He let out a small howl as the doctor begins to scrub behind his ears. 

“Yeah, that’s the spot.” he sighed blissfully. 

Junkenstein smirked minimally at the wolfman’s mewls as he continues to scrub his head forming more suds. He never knew his vocal cords could allow him to speak and howl like a wolf. It brought a form of curiosity as to what form he takes on each phases of the moon.

“Do you have any forms within each phases of the moon? What happens in the eclipse?”

“It has been a while since I remembered my form from the eclipse, I guess I have nine tails and my tattoos glow or something like that, but so far it just my human, wolf and current form.” Lúcio grinned. “You’ll see it when the time comes.”

Junkenstein then scooped up water into the palm of his hands and poured it onto the wolfman's head rinsing the suds off.

"Thanks for that." Lúcio huffed blissfully.

"Yeah." Junkenstein then yawned. "I think it's time to get out."

As he got out of the tub, Junkenstein grabbed the towels from the shelf while Lúcio hopped out, shaking off the excess water off of him flinging droplets around the bathroom.  
He gave a towel to the wolfman then went off to put on a fresh pair of clothing. He went into his living room and started a fire in the fireplace then he pulled out a book from the shelf and sat on his leather chair near the fireplace.

“Do you want me to make you some tea?” Lúcio asked.

“Sure, I would like that.”

Lúcio went into the kitchen for a couple of minutes and returned with a cup and saucer. He set it on the table next to the chair.  
“Thanks.”  
The doctor grabbed the cup and took a sip before setting back on the table. 

“No problem.” The wolfman yawned as he stretched his arms. He lied down onto the rug next to the fireplace, wagging his tail as he indulged in the warmth from the crackling flames. Junkenstein gazed at the other man and set down his book on the table and sat by him. He petted his head as the wolfman looked at him from the corner of his eyes, smiling before drifting to sleep.


	3. Dancing in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkenstein and Lucio dances before the full moon rises

The sun is setting at this time of day brightening up the doctor’s lab. Stars are peering through the pink clouds like dust glitter in the sky. Junkenstien finished screwing on the final bolt on the Zomnic. All of the zomnics has been upgraded with the necessary features he needed for his revenge. He leaned on the desk drumming his fingers against the steel, having nothing else to do before the revenge begins in a week.

"Jamison!" A voice suddenly called out. Junkenstein lifted his head up finding Lúcio leaning next to him in a flirtatious manner. The doctor arched a brow in response to the other man’s gesture.

"I want to ask you...” He began as he swerved his finger on the metal trying to remember what he was going to ask him.

“What is it?”

Lúcio suddenly stood from the table and knelt towards the doctor, holding his hand out. "Will you dance with me before the full moon comes up?" He asked.

“You want to dance with me?” Junkenstein asked.

The King held balls in the castle before, but Junkenstein was never invited. He for once never dance with anyone in his life. He has seen the way people dance during the events. He never seen himself to be fit to have a dance partner considering the fact he has a missing leg and a lanky structure, but the pleading look in the other man’s shimmering dark eyes told him otherwise.

Without hesitation, the doctor took his hand. Lúcio pulled him close as their fingers intertwine. They began waltzing forward and back. Junkenstien tried to follow the other man’s lead only to stumble slightly. Dancing is harder than what he seen at the ball. He furrowed his brows as he glanced down at his foot making sure he wouldn't accidentally step over the other man's bare feet.

“Can you slow down a bit?” Junkenstien grunted.

Lúcio reduced the pace allowing the doctor to follow his lead. Junkenstien continued to stumble trying to match the rhythm of his movement. He tripped until Lúcio's arm locked around his back, preventing him from hitting the floor.  
Lúcio pulled him back up. "Are you alright?”

“I guess I’m not fitted for this.” He huffed.

He took a long gaze at the doctor from top to bottom then smiled. “Of course you are, you haven’t danced before haven’t you?”

“Yes I have.” he muttered, crossing his arms. “But not with anyone.”

Lúcio smirked. "It’s easy, you just get into the rhythm."

“Don’t we need music for this?”

“You just have fun with it, there’s usually no need for music.” Lúcio said as he readjust his arm around the doctor's back, moving in a slow pace.

Junkenstein followed other man’s movement step by step. He stepped forward when the other man stepped back and he stepped back when he stepped forward. Junkenstein face flustered when he caught a glimpse of the smile on Lúcio's face. The man is enjoying himself a lot as if he’s done this before. He never seen someone enjoy his presence or had fun with him. Warmth begins to bloom in his chest and he has never felt it in forever. He now knows what he had been missing.  
His smile grew as he held onto his hand tighter as he suddenly took control of their movement. He dipped the man down taking him by surprise.

“You’re getting the hang of this, Jamison.” Lúcio beamed as he leaned forward while their waltzing back then before they spun around the lab. 

As they continued dancing, the moonlight shimmered down on them. Junkenstein  
noticed Lúcio’s eyes glowing orange around his sclera much to his concern. He glanced at the window finding the full moon exposed from the cloudy night sky outside. How long had they been dancing for? He lost track of time because of how much he was into it. The doctor's eyes widen seeing the man gradually transform before him. His claws grew longer and sharper as his teeth. Fur begin to sprout from his skin. His structure began to to extend and shift while his face shifted into one of a wolf’s. 

The wolf leaned down against him pushing the Doctor onto the floor. He glared at him while the doctor gazed back at him. The wolf smiled then proceeded to lick the doctor’s face and nuzzled against his neck. Junkenstein giggled as the wolf’s warm tongue tickled his face. 

"Did I interrupt your moment, Jamison?" A gentle voice asked.

They paused when the Witch of the wilds stood over the two with crossed arms and a smirk. 

The two paused before they stood from their position.

Junkenstein cleared his throat. "No, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> The work is based off of Blueblossom's cartoon called werewolf report  
Support them on gumroad


End file.
